Fireflies
by jakxkeiraaddict
Summary: After the fall of Metal Kor, Jak drags Keira out to Haven Forest to give her a little surprise. Oneshot, post-Jak II, mindless JakxKeira fluff.


**Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter and all related characters and concepts belong to Naughty Dog.**

**JKA: Ok, so apparently I ended up replacing this story with the wrong document while going through and tweaking a few things on others, but it's fixed now. ^_^ Just a short, fluffy oneshot inspired loosely by the song "Fireflies" by Owl City. This is also the third and final oneshot I'm dedicating to my fellow authors darkecomuse and MikaHaeli8. You guys are amazing, and you deserve it. :D**

**Anyways, read, review, enjoy the romance. :)**

* * *

**Fireflies**

"Jak, can't you _please_ tell me where we're going?"

"Not a chance. Just be patient, Keira. We're almost there."

"You said that fifteen minutes ago," Keira grumbled, frowning irritably at the Eco-infused elf. Jak couldn't help but chuckle at her expression, squeezing her hand that was clasped in his own briefly.

The two childhood friends were currently traversing the near-deserted streets of Haven City, heading for a destination that only Jak actually knew of. It was almost midnight, and most of the citizens had already bunkered down in their homes, leaving a quiet sense of calm in their wake. A clear velvet sky stretched above the darkened buildings, hundreds of tiny stars glittering against the black expanse.

Jak had arrived at Keira's garage about half an hour previously, only telling her that he had something to show her when she asked him the reason for his late-night visit. She'd tried to weasel information out of him as to where he was leading her several times since then, and on each occasion he remained stubbornly secretive, only reminding her that it was a surprise and urging her to trust him.

Shaking her head absentmindedly, Keira studied her surroundings for the first time in quite a while, noting with a twinge of confusion that they seemed to be entering the farming district of the city.

"Can't you at least give me a hint?" Keira tried again, turning her attention to her blonde-haired companion, her emerald eyes pleading and a hopeful smile gracing her lips.

"Nope," Jak disagreed infuriatingly, laughing when Keira's face shifted instantly to a scowl. "Come on, have a little faith in me, Keir. Would I really come knocking at your door in the middle of the night if it wasn't for something worth-while?"

"I guess not," the young mechanic sighed, brightening a bit when Jak lengthened his stride to pick up the pace a little.

Realizing that her attempts to drag anything useful out of him were getting her nowhere, Keira grudgingly gave in and let her mind wander, searching for something interesting to think about. Her thoughts instantly drifted to the fact that Jak's fingers were twined through hers as he led her through the silent roads of Haven, and a faint pink sprinkled her pale cheeks as a wave of warmth swept over her from said contact.

Ever since the duo had reunited after the rift incident separated them over two years ago, they'd rarely had the chance to see or spend time with one another, due to the fact that Jak had been putting all of his efforts into personally delivering Baron Praxis his demise. After the fall of Metal-Kor, however, Jak and Keira had found they had many more opportunities to simply catch up on the time the Metal Head war had stolen from them. Now things between them were almost like they had been growing up in Sandover… including the fact that their relationship was constantly teetering on the edge of "just friends" and something more.

Exhaling in a loud gust, Keira lifted her gaze absentmindedly to the midnight sky above them, wondering if she and Jak would _ever_ cross the bridge beyond best friends. It seemed like whenever they managed to steal a romantic moment, something or someone decided it would be funny to go and spoil it. Speaking of which, she still owed Daxter a good whack over the head with her wrench for that incident in the 'Ottsel…

"What's wrong?" Jak inquired curiously, hearing her depressed sigh. He cast an anxious glance in her direction, his cerulean eyes glittering in the silver rays of the moon.

"Nothing," Keira replied quickly; the slight blush that had begun to fade from her skin darkened a few shades, and she promptly focused on anything but Jak's handsome face. "Just trying to figure out where you could possibly be taking me that would be even remotely exciting in a city as bleak as Haven."

"Who said it was in Haven?" Jak countered, smirking as Keira blinked at him, clearly surprised.

"Well, where else would it be?" the teal-haired she-elf questioned, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Somewhere just a bit greener," her sort-of-but-not-really-but-she-wishes-god-dammit boyfriend answered mysteriously, laughing at her bewildered expression.

Keira opened her mouth to reply just as she noticed that the ground they were walking on seemed to be sloping upwards. Returning her attention to their path, she realized they were currently trudging up a long, metallic ramp that ended at a heavy steel door situated in the outer wall of Haven City.

"We're going to the forest?" she asked eagerly, immediately brightening at the aspect of exploring somewhere that actually had _plants_. Living in nothing but the smell of exhaust and the cold atmosphere of thriving industry _does_ get old eventually, after all.

"I thought you might like that," Jak chuckled, stepping through the entrance of the airlock between the accursed city they were forced to reside in and the sweet freedom of trees and grass. He paused beside the opposite door, waiting impatiently for it to grant them access.

"Hold on, aren't there Metal Heads out there?" Keira tightened her grip on Jak's hand unconsciously, biting her lip as the image of a snarling, yellow-eyed monster filled her mind.

"Nah, they all disappeared after Kor's ugly mug was pinned to Daxter's wall," Jak snorted, waving his hand dismissively as the city exit parted, revealing the dense green sea of redwoods and moss beyond.

Both elves' visages lit up as they moved outside Haven's limits, following a narrow trail into the cool shadows of the forest. The duo felt much more at home here than they did in the bustling metropolis where they spent their days, having grown up in a place much more in-tune with nature than Haven could ever hope to be.

On either side of the two companions, thick tree trunks rose up from the soft ground, their leaves blending together overhead to form a delicate canopy. Ferns and other wild undergrowth bloomed in whatever space they could find, and the scent of freshly-rained-on flora hung in the damp air.

"It's so peaceful out here," Keira murmured, afraid to raise her voice any higher should it shatter the tranquility around them.

"Almost like being back in Sandover again," Jak added just as quietly, putting words to the thought that was on both their minds.

The pair lapsed into silence as they continued to wander through the dimly-lit woods, their twined hands swinging between them. After a moment, however, Jak released Keira's fingers and fell a few paces behind her. She jumped slightly as his hands unexpectedly covered her eyes, throwing her into complete darkness.

"I kind of need to see where I'm going, you know," she complained, halting mid-stride and struggling vainly to pry his fingers from her face.

"Too bad, you'll spoil the surprise," Jak reprimanded, leading her forward again with her vision still firmly obscured.

"Fine, but if I trip on a tree root and fall, I'm setting your zoomer on fire," Keira threatened, earning a laugh from the Eco-infused elf guiding her.

They continued on like this — Jak steering and Keira following blindly — for how long, Keira wasn't sure. It seemed an eternity had passed, however, when Jak finally stopped, his hands persistently keeping the young mechanic from seeing her surroundings. She assumed they'd come to a break in the trees, though; as she could feel a cool breeze stirring the air from somewhere up ahead.

"You ready?" Jak whispered in her long ear, his warm breath against her skin sending a shiver rolling down her spine.

"I've been ready for the past hour," she teased, her muscles tensing in anticipation.

Slowly, Jak removed his fingers from her face; an awed gasp escaped her throat as she took in the sight before her.

Winding its way between the towering redwoods, a gentle stream bubbled in its banks, its surface reflecting the stars dancing across the midnight sky suspended above the treetops. Patches of cattails dotted the shore here and there, and a few outcroppings of rock jutted out over the waters, providing perfect vantage points for simply watching the current flow past. On one side of the small clearing, the brook ended against a rugged cliff face, where a waterfall tumbled over the edge and into a glittering pool below.

What really caught Keira's eye and sent joy surging through her veins, however, were the flickering specks of golden light bouncing around just above the quiet river.

"Oh, Jak…" she breathed, entranced by the natural wonder around her. "It's beautiful…"

"I found this place while I was on a mission a week or so ago," Jak informed her, placing his hands on her shoulders and squeezing them tenderly. "I figured you'd like it, so I decided to show it to you."

"The fireflies…" Keira muttered, unshed tears beginning to prick at the corners of her emerald eyes as she watched the tiny bugs flutter around the stream.

"I know," Jak murmured, smiling as both he and Keira lost themselves in their memories — memories of another world, where war and hatred were nothing but myth.

* * *

_A cool breeze played in the branches of the trees overhead, bringing with it the scent of salt water. The moon stood out starkly against a clear, ebony sky, its pale glow bleaching everything it touched to silver and throwing anything it did not into deep shadow._

_Two small figures darted between the darkened trunks of the Forbidden Jungle, one voice raised in a fit of giggles while the other's silent laughter reverberated in the calm air._

_"Betcha can't get me, Jak!"a young, sapphire-haired girl taunted, leaping out of the way when her companion made a lunge for her. She sprinted farther into the confines of the forest, her cerulean-eyed companion a step behind._

_Snickering noiselessly to himself, Jak lengthened his stride as much as his twelve-year-old legs would allow, rapidly closing the distance between himself and Keira. When they were only about a foot apart, he leapt forward and tackled her, sending them both sprawling to the ground. Leaves fluttered around them as they skidded to a halt several seconds later, Keira laughing uncontrollably while Jak's face contorted in what would have been hysterics._

_"Ok, I take that back," Keira conceded grudgingly, grinning up at her best friend. "Now get off of me, fatty, I can't breathe!"_

_Jak pouted at her, but hauled himself to his feet nonetheless, extending his hand to help her up. Keira gladly took it, allowing him to drag her into a standing position as she dusted herself off._

_"So, now what do you want to…" Her question died in her throat as she took note of their surroundings for the first time, her emerald eyes enlarging until they nearly consumed her preteen face. "Wow…"_

_Curious, Jak followed the line of her gaze to whatever had captivated her, and his jaw dropped in awe. The river that cut its way through the Forbidden Jungle sparkled with the reflections of uncountable stars that managed to break through the tangle of leaves above them, its constantly ebbing current giving the image a shimmering feel. Little golden lights flashed around its surface every now and again, adding their glow to the black waters before vanishing once more._

_"Look at all the fireflies!" Keira gasped, her tone laced with excitement. "Come on, let's go catch some!"_

_Without another word, the teal-haired girl dashed away towards the radiant insects, attempting to trap one between her palms. Jak caught up with her just as she managed to clamp her hands around one, spreading them apart just enough to allow the light of the tiny bug to illuminate her pale skin._

_Seeing the way the glow of the firefly sparkled in Keira's deep green eyes, Jak skidded to a halt mere inches from her, his heart pounding in his chest for reasons he didn't quite understand. Keira yelped in surprise at his sudden proximity, and she accidentally released her prize, watching it spiral away dejectedly._

_"Jak, you loser! You let it get away!" she scolded him, giving his shoulder a playful shove. The unexpected force sent the blonde-haired boy careening over the bank of the stream and splashing into the icy waters. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and glanced up at Keira, bits of aquatic weeds clinging to his long ears._

_A fit of giggles burst from the young she-elf as she grabbed her soaking friend's hand, hauling him onto dry land again._

_"And now that you've been punished, come help me catch another one," she laughed, dragging him along the riverbank towards the nearest cluster of fireflies. Jak chuckled silently along with her, shaking the water out of his spiky hair._

* * *

"I can't believe you still remember that, after all these years…" Keira whispered, turning to face present-day Jak, the joyful tears she'd fought against spilling down her cheeks.

"Of course I do," Jak replied softly, brushing the moisture from her face gently with his thumb. "It was one of the best nights I've ever had, and the fact that I spent it with you made it ten times better."

Touched beyond words by his revelation, Keira simply beamed up at him, drowning in the depths of his ocean-blue irises.

An impulse struck her unexpectedly as she gazed into those endless eyes that she'd fallen in love with, and she bit her lip thoughtfully; wondering if now would be the perfect time to act on it. After all, how often were she and Jak left alone for more than a few minutes, without some tedious mission or an annoying orange rodent there to disturb them?

"What are you thinking about?" Jak inquired curiously, having known her long enough to realize that when she chewed on her lip like that, she was concentrating very intently on something.

Rather than respond verbally, Keira simply surrendered to her instincts. She placed one hand tenderly on Jak's shoulder, stretching up on her toes and pressing her lips to his in a very chaste kiss.

Jak's muscles locked into place as shock jolted through his veins, but after a moment he melted into the kiss, winding his arms around Keira's slim waist and pulling her tight against his body.

Only the demand for air separated the two teenagers, but even then they remained in one another's embrace, neither willing to break the contact.

"Thank you," Keira murmured, leaning her head against his chest and letting her eyelids fall shut contently.

"For what?" Jak questioned, his dark green eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"For… everything," the petite mechanic sighed, pulling away slightly so she could look into his eyes.

The Eco-infused elf grinned down at her, planting a quick kiss to the top of her head.

Quite suddenly, Keira wriggled out of his embrace, spinning on her heel and pelting away, heading in the direction of the rippling stream mere feet from where Jak was standing.

"What are you doing?" Jak called, her abrupt actions leaving him thoroughly bewildered.

"I'm going to catch fireflies," Keira informed him over her shoulder, skipping towards the nearest cluster of the flickering insects and reaching out in an attempt to snag one.

Jak blinked once at his teal-haired companion, and then promptly broke out of his daze and raced after her, the duo's laughter echoing off the surrounding redwoods as the fireflies danced on the breeze.

* * *

**JKA: Honestly, I'm not particularly happy with how this turned out, as it ended up being a lot shorter than I'd intended. :P But, I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless, and reviews are always appreciated! Thanks!**

**And to DEM and Mika, hope that was worth the wait. You both deserved it for all the hard work you put into your stories. ^_^**


End file.
